


Tsukiyama Oneshots, Au's, and Drabbles

by pyyrean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, BL, Boy Love, Fluffy, I take suggestions, M/M, Omegaverse, Suggestions, Tsukiyama - Freeform, lots of fluff, m/m - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukiyama fluff, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyyrean/pseuds/pyyrean
Summary: Here I write down the fanfiction that I write in my mind when I find myself bored in class. I often go off onto tangents in the void that is my brain, all surrounding the ship that is tsukiyama. This is mainly fluff, as I do not have the heart or soul to write anything else. I do take any suggestions! (Majority of this is different au's I find or am suggested.)I hope you enjoy the various works I create and choose to support me. I'm open to any critiques or criticism.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu





	Tsukiyama Oneshots, Au's, and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> For this first chapter, I have chosen an omegaverse au! This has not yet been proofread, please tell me if there are any mistakes. It's 12:00 am on a school night, I'm not perfect! I also apologize for the length, I hope to make my next chapters longer. Again, it's 12:00 am.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Being separated from your mate isn’t easy, especially if you’ve been together your whole life. Because of his business, Tsukishima is required to take week-long trips every few months. During these trips, he attends meetings and various work-related matters. Each time separating him and Yamaguchi for a longer period of time than either of them would like.

Luckily for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima is scheduled to return the next day. He stands in the kitchen, Tsukishima’s shirt loosely covering his torso and hips. When his mate leaves he finds himself more drawn to the familiar scent of Tsukishima’s side of the closet. Being wrapped in the smell of his lover comforts him and his omega instincts, urging him to be near the blond. 

He scrubs at the breakfast still clinging to his plate, dish soap coating his fingers. He breathes in the clean smell and carefully places the newly washed plate back into the sink. He moves to grab the towel, turning the sink off while he does so. 

As he thoroughly dries in between each finger the smell of alpha pheromones engulf him. Not just any alpha’s, but his very own mate’s. Yamaguchi questions himself, Tsukishima wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Was he really so lonely to the point of imagining his mate’s scent? He believes he must be imagining the heavenly scent that wafts through the kitchen. 

The clink of the lock turning makes Yamaguchi jump. He really was home a day early. Yamaguchi sprints off of the tile of the kitchen and rushes to the front door of their apartment, not wanting to waste any time. He swings the door open before Tsukishima has the chance to. Not even taking a second to look at him, Yamaguchi jumps up and engulfs Tsukishima in a hug. Tsukishima doesn’t hesitate before hugging back, tightly wrapping his arms around the small of Yamaguchi's back. There’s no space between them as they cling to each other, savoring the other’s scent.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima mumbles onto Yamaguchi’s messy hair.

“Kei, I missed you so much,” Yamaguchi replies, somehow finding a way to burrow his head even deeper into Tsukishima’s chest. 

“I missed you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered, only for his lover to hear. It’s true, he had a huge soft spot for his mate. Tsukishima isn’t really into public displays of affection, but right now he really doesn’t care. 

They shuffle back into their apartment, Tsukishima only unattaching one arm to drag his suitcase in behind him. Once inside the alpha kicks the door closed and pushes his luggage away from him, returning his hand to its original point. He places a kiss on the top of Yamaguchi’s head, squeezing him tightly before slowly letting go of the embrace.

Once out of their hug, Yamaguchi grabs ahold of tsukishima’s jaw. He pulls it down so they’re face to face. Saying nothing he kisses the blond’s cheek, then the other, then his eyelids, then his forehead, his chin, and finally his lips. The kiss is slow, their lips moving in sync. Yamaguchi’s hands have moved from his lover’s jaw to his hair. He carefully runs his finger through the other’s curls. Tsukishima slides his hands around Yamaguchi’s waist. 

They separate to breathe, foreheads resting against each other. 

“You’re home early,”

“There was nothing left that I had to do. I missed you, so I decided it would be ok,” Tsukishima responds.

“Really? I’m happy to be one of the reasons you decided to come home early,” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Of course you are, Tadashi. You’re the reason why I do a lot of stuff,” Tsukishima says as he moves to bring his luggage to their bedroom, Yamaguchi following him closely. 

“Is that so?” Yamaguchi tilts his head, curiously.

“Everyone always tells me you're the reason I’m not a total jerk, you definitely impact my actions,” Tsukishima says cooly as he sits on their bed. Following his lead, Yamaguchi plops down next to him.

..

They both lay down, ignoring any tasks they could be completing. Tsukishima is wrapped around Yamaguchi, while the latter is curled into a ball against him. The warmth of their embrace screams nothing but home and peace.

There may be one good thing about Tsukishima’s trips. When he gets back they do nothing but cling to each other for the rest of the day, and those that follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day or night, whatever time it is for you!
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
